


Zebra's Personal Life

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Female Harry Potter, Humor, One Shot, Post Harry Potter series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Komatsu has always wondered about something that has to do with Zebra. So, he gathered Toriko, Sunny and Coco and asked them. The answer that he received was the last thing he expected.





	Zebra's Personal Life

At the famous Hotel Gourmet, in the restaurant, there sat three very famous individuals. All of them were a part of the Four Heavenly Kings, and a very well respected hunters and fortune teller. The sight of them was very unusual. Well, for an ordinary person that was. All three of them grabbed a table that was close to the window. Each wore a white suit and ate everything on their plates. That wasn't the unusual part. What were strange about the sight were their big appetites. The regulars, old waitresses and waiters were already used to them, so they paid no mind towards their directions. The newer individuals, on the other hand, stared at them with their mouths open in shock.

Another famous person, a well-known chef that has created the Century Soup, walked in while pushing a metal trolley with six more plates on it. A bright smile was on his face when he saw the trio. He asked while putting the food onto the table:

"How's the food?"

"It's good as ever Komatsu."

Toriko replied with his mouth full. Sunny was disgusted at the way he spoke, but chose to ignore it, this time. He said to the chef:

"The food is beautiful too."

Coco simply nodded in agreement, more with the blue headed man rather than the over-colored headed individual. Komatsu smiled brightly at the compliments. He sat a plate filled with Century Soup in front of all of his friends. The tallest male of the three smiled brightly at the sight of it. He grabbed the spoon then ate it. A grin stretched so wide that they reached his ears appeared due to the fabulous taste. On his left, Sunny stared at him with a creeped look. He slowly pushed the plate away with one finger, afraid that he would look as disgusting as his adopted brother was if he ate it. Coco didn't do either of the two actions. Instead, he folded his hands on top of one another on the table. He turned his attention to the chef and asked:

"Komatsu-kun, you wanted to talk about something?"

The short chef looked at the man and remembered why he asked them to come in the first place. He thought deeply on where to start. After all, the question that he planned on asking wasn't something that could be spoken of so easily. Komatsu finally spoke, slowly, while he gathered his thoughts:

"Well, when Toriko-san and I went to the Honey Prison the warden, Love, said that her powers don't work on Zebra." At that point the trio looked at him rather curiously, as to where this was headed. "I never really thought much about it, until we went there again and her powers seemed to have worked on Coco-san as well. So, if it can get any man to fall for her, why didn't it work on Zebra like everybody else? I-I mean... I know that he doesn't like her, but something tells me that it's not the whole truth."

Three pair of eyes stared at him rather cautiously or in shock. Did he really... just ask them that? No, the real reason as to why they were shocked was, because he was the first one that didn't fall for the half-assed lie that the six adopted family members have made up for a good reason. The brothers looked at each other, all communicated with their eyes. They weren't sure if to tell Komatsu the truth... but maybe they should. After all, he was a kind hearted man that they could trust with their lives if anything happened to them. With the decision made, each looked at their surroundings to make sure that they weren't overheard. Satisfied, they turned their attention back to the confused chef. Toriko said _very_ seriously:

"Komatsu, we'll tell you, but on one condition. You must promise us that you'll keep what we're going to tell you a secret. _Nobody_ can know about this."

"I-I-I promise"

Komatsu replied with a bit of confusion. Sunny then dropped the bomb.

"That ugly monster doesn't fall for her powers, because he's married."

_Silence_

.................

Komatsu was ready to yell in shock, but Toriko covered his mouth with his hand right on time. With a pointed look, the chef calmed down, as much as possible that is, and the taller man pulled his hand back. The head chef asked in disbelief:

"D-D-D-Did you just say that _Z-Z-Zebra_ is _m-m-married_?"

"I know! I still can't believe it myself! How can such a beautiful woman fall for such a hideous... _thing_?!"

Sunny whined and looked ready to cry at the thought. Coco sighed deeply at his adopted brother's actions. He said calmly:

"You should be over her already. After all, it has been 5 years." Ignoring the new complains, the poisonous man turned back to his little friend. He explained calmly, "Yes, Zebra is married and is very happy with Jasmine-chan."

"Why didn't Zebra ever mention her? Better yet, is she really fine with him being thrown into jail?"

"Jasmine was never mentioned, because the guy is very protective of her and for good reasons too." Toriko decided to answer the next few questions. He bites into the meat in front of him then continued to speak. "For the second question, from what Rin told us, she's very annoyed with his him being thrown into jail, but she can't really control his personality. So, she mostly lets it go."

"Uh? Is that so?" Komatsu questioned quietly. He looked off into midair and announced thoughtfully, "I wonder if I can meet her someday."

"Haha! You're in luck!" Toriko announced loudly with a laugh. "I'm going to Zebra's place this weekend. You can come with me if you want to?"

With the invitation handed out, Komatsu nodded with a smile and left back to the kitchen. He couldn't wait for the weekend!

-ooOOoo-

_Saturday_

Why did he agree to go!? No, better question was, _why was the house in the middle of a forest?!_ Yet again, this was Zebra. This was _normal_ compare to his expectations... which happened to be on top of a mountain or somewhere too extreme or dangerous, knowing the man's personality. At the moment, Komatsu was on Toriko's back while holding the other's neck as the man sprinted through the trees. The black eyes continued to look around, slowly started to wonder how long the hunter has been running. It felt like hours, which, in reality, was a good hour.

Finally, after a few more minutes, they've broke out of the rows and rows of trees into a beautiful clearing. There was nothing but normal grass, with a small wooden two storey high home in the middle with a small river right next to it. Next thing the chef knew, the man he held onto ran once more. A cry of surprise was heard throughout the clearing. It stopped when the duo appeared in front of the house. Toriko rested his fists on his hips, with a bright smile on his face he shouted:

"We're here!"

Silence

"Komatsu?" Realizing the lack of weight on his back, Toriko turned around and saw his partner on the ground looking unconscious. It took a few seconds for the sight to settle into the very tall man's mind. His brown eyes widened in shock as he shouted, "Komatsu!"

"Damn it, you're too loud you fucking bastard."

A deep irritated voice said. Toriko turned his head behind him to see Zebra leaning against the _very_ tall door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare thrown towards his direction. The shorter of the two simply gave a small sheepish smile then said:

"Sorry"

A soft groan was heard right next to Toriko. The two men looked down to see Komatsu finally coming back to his senses. The black headed man set up while rubbing his head. A female voice shouted from the inside of the house:

"Zebra, was that Toriko?"

"Yeah," The man groaned out and stood up normally. "He brought the guy that I've told you about."

Komatsu got up and heard a pair of footsteps come towards the doorway. A figure popped out, revealing a petite short woman with emerald eyes and long red wavy hair. _She's so beautiful_ , the chef thought in disbelief. Now he understood why Sunny was so worked up when he told him of the woman. She was exactly everything that the beautified man stood for! Next thing he knew, he was tackled in a hug. The woman shouted:

"I didn't know your friend was so adorable!"

Komatsu tried to breathe and get out of the death grip. Unfortunately, the woman was stronger than she looked.

"O-Oi! J-Jasmine, you're choking him!"

Toriko shouted with panic. The woman, Jasmine, gasped and let the already half way dead chef go. She stuttered with panic as well:

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah"

The black headed tiny man voiced out weakly. He really should have considered the woman being strong, especially since she was married to Zebra out of all people.

For the rest of the visit, it was really nice and eventful.

Toriko and Zebra got into a fight, again.

Komatsu, meanwhile, became quick friends with Jasmine.

The chef then learned a bit about her past. It turned out that she was actually the Four Heavenly King's and Rin's adopted sister. She was abandoned, just like the rest of them, but for different selfish reasons. Her birth family didn't want to raise her. So, their solution to the problem was to throw her in some poor country and left. The worst part of her situation was that, she was left with them because an attack took place that killed both of her parents, leaving her as the only survivor. At the age of 5, Ichiryuu, her adopted father, found her _right_ after he found and adopted Toriko and the others. He decided to adopt her as well. That led to when she first met her adopted family.

Other than that, she didn't say anything else, and Komatsu sure as hell wasn't going to push her into tell him more. Instead of frustration, he felt their friendship grew.

When the sun started to set, Toriko and Komatsu took their leaves, with a promise to come back and visit. With a wave of goodbye, they were gone.

-ooOOoo-

_Later that evening_

The full moon was high in the sky, glowing brightly alongside the stars around it. The whole place, around the house, was calm.

Inside the house, Jasmine sat down in the kitchen drinking her tea quietly. She thought back to her early to late adolescence years. It was rare for her to do such a thing. After all, she left the Wizarding World behind right after the war took place. There were too many painful memories there. Especially after she believed that she was the reason that _all_ her friends died because of her. Well, that was what her 17 years old self has believed. Nowadays, Jasmine made peace with her past and moved on. Well, she was the only one. Her family still were sore about the letting her go to the Wizarding World and, worst, let her get involve with the war.

That was the _true_ reason why Zebra was very protective of her.

"You're thinking too much."

Speak of the devil.

Jasmine felt a presence behind her. She looked up to meet red piercing eyes stare right back down at her. The woman said softly:

"Your little friend got me into this position. I thought you were kidding about him making a person re-think about their choices or pasts."

"I don't joke."

Zebra muttered as he sat down next to her. The chair made a little squeaky noise from the sudden mass of weight. Jasmine raised a thin red eyebrow in disbelief. She said:

"I don't believe you. You can make a joke once in awhile."

If it was anybody else, the man would start to get annoyed slash angry and said his famous phrase _'Are you getting cocky?'_ Instead, he gave her a blank look at the statement. The wife gave a small huff. She put down her tea, got up and sat down on his lap. His large muscular arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his far larger form, which somehow fit with hers very well. Jasmine wrapped her own pair or arms around his neck, rested her forehead against his, and said softly:

"You're impossible."

"Yet, you married me."

Zebra smirked.

"True"

Jasmine replied with a small amused smile. She gave him a kiss, before resting her head against his shoulder. Zebra closed his eyes, relaxed and simply enjoyed the position that the two were in.

There was a reason as to why he never fell for the woman, Love, even when she uses her powers. He would never leave the woman that accepted him for who he was, and stayed in the relationship even after everything. Zebra had the perfect woman in his arms, and he wouldn't trait her for the world.


End file.
